New Heirs to the Throne
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: A sequel to the "great" story I made earlier.


The New Heirs to the Throne:

By: Someguycalledgoober

About three months had passed since the wedding. The new queen was sitting in her throne room as she watched her servant get her a drink. She sighed to herself, thinking back to the easy days. Not to say she did not like now, far from it. She just did not have a kingdom hanging over her head now. Her servant handed her the glass of martini and a letter from her daughter. "Thank you Kopper," She said as she took a look at the letter, "Now, can you tell the fellow queen that our husband is worried about her." Kopper nodded and then went off to the other queen's room, leaving her to read the letter in peace. _Dear Mom, I'm doing well in my college courses. Everyone's asking me how it's like to be a princess, in which I keep forgetting that I am now. So weird. Anyways, I'm planning to visit you and King Step-Dad on break. See you in a few days. : ) Love, Tiffany._ She had a small smile then; she put the letter into her purse for safe keeping and then went over to her fellow queen's room. Kopper was not the sharpest tool in the shed, trying to use a bomb to open the door; she sighed at him and just knocked. "Yo, C." She said, "Are you alright in there?" The other queen just responded with "I'm at a loss of words." Sating that something big was going to happen. The first queen looked in and asked her what was it. The responds was one of a lifetime. "Jessie… I'm pregnant." Her jaw dropped, she did not know what to say. Being part jealous, part happy and part surprised at all of this. Kopper went out to get the king of this kingdom; he needed to know about the new heir. The two women just looked at each other, not knowing what to say about this. Who to tell first? Do they tell the family, wait a bit, and then tell the people, or should they tell everyone at once? Jessie did not know, but she did know that, whatever this thing is going to look like, it's not going to be normal. Just then the castle began to shake, "Looks like he got the news." Jess stated, "Looks like it indeed." The other queen stated. A large figure stood before them, "Celeste! Is this true?" He asked, "Oh hi Honey Bunny." Jess blushed a little as the 'blue queen' confirmed the news. The king was over joyed, so much so he picked her up, called his kids, and held her up. "You're stepmother is pregnant!" The other kids were in shock; Junior was the most as he fainted, as the third youngest, Morton, went up and hugged her. "You better not let him stay in my castle." Celeste kissed his forehead, and said that she would not let him. The others said their congrats, and then Jessie told her, though not as shocking, news. "My daughter is planning to be here on break. So please, treat her with respect. It's been a long time trying to patch my and her relationship up" Her husband promised her that he would, and the kids would be a line too. Not just any normal promise, a Koopa Royal promise.

About a week later, the King of the Koopas took the stage and started to tell his men the news. The people cheered a new biological heir to the throne with their new queen! This was the best news to them; they started to make papers, theories of what the gender of the baby would be, and what would it be like? The papers made the news travel like wild fire, before they even could say "New Koopa Heir", the Mushroom kingdom got word of it. "You can't be serious!" The Princess said looking at the paper, "Bowser's having _another_ kid? He already has like five adopted and Bowser Junior! Isn't that good enough?" Mario walked in during this with a confused look on his face. He asked why was she so mad, in which she showed him the article. Mario fainted at it, he could not think of the trouble another kid of Bowser would be. Back at the castle, Bowser was trying to think of how to make room for another baby. He looked around the rooms when he heard a familiar voice. "HEY LIZARD BREATHE!" He turned around to see a fairy lady jumping onto him, "Miss me?" Bowser just rolled his eyes, "Hey Kyu." He pushed her off and asked her why she was here, in which she responded with, 'Cause your baby will bring lonely men and women here, that she can do her job some more.' He just sighed as a small spark went out of his mouth. He really did not to be annoyed today, and Kyu is not exactly known for being quiet unless there is something in her mouth. She kept talking for a bit until the doorbell rang. Using this chance, he left her talking to herself. He opened the door and saw a familiar face. "Dedede?" The large penguin helped himself into the castle and patted the Koopa King's back, "Yes, it is I. King Dedede! And I am here to give your baby a present." He snapped his figure and his 'side kick' Bandana Dee walked in and handed him a box. Bowser looked in the box and saw something that was weird, "A chemistry kit?" He asked, "Why?" "Because, everyone needs one!" He just looked at the fellow king, with a confused look. He did not understand all of this, or the penguin, but he said thanks and went on his way with the gift. _Let's hope the kid likes science as much as his mom._ He thought to himself.

The next day, Bowser Junior was sitting at the door with Morton, today was the day where their favorite sister was coming. Seeing how Wendy was, less than nice to them, they were glad to have a really nice sister to talk to. A slow knocking was on the door with Junior yelling out a "She's here!" and jumping up and down. Morton just opened the door, "Hey Tiff." He said as she walked in. She hugged him responding with "Hey Morty." He pulled one of her pony tails, "Please don't call me Morty, do I look like a kid that would just run into trouble?" Junior just said that, yes he does, with the older Koopa saying that it was not the point. When he finally let go he was slapped in the face about five times, and asked to say sorry. He did, after messing up her hair in a brotherly way as Junior started to hug her. "Tiffany! How's college like? Do you think you'll move here when you're out? Did you find love?" She started to look at her brother and laughed a bit asking him to slow down a little, and breathe. The trio talked a bit our their lives, and how everything's been going, and even about Celeste's new "package" that was coming. Tiffany thought this was great! A new brother or sister, not by her mom mom, but her weird step-alien mom. She shrugged and went to her room; it was a nice big room with a large closet, a king sized bed, and a dresser that could fit all of her clothes, and all her closest friend's clothes, and still have room for more, and a plasma screen TV, and basically every Nintendo Console ever. She was over whelmed with the sheer amount of stuff everywhere; just then, she heard her mother's voice. "Like it? It was your dad's idea to give you the bed and super dresser." She hugged her as she stated that it was perfect. The two caught up from the weeks that happen before and how they would be able to take care of the baby. As this was going on, Bowser was making room for the new baby's room. Seeing how most Koopas were born in eggs he wanted to make a little spot for it to go, but Celeste's species was more like humans. Giving birth like mammals, so that made things a bit less complicated in one way, but more in another. Mainly with the bed. Seeing how Bowser could not use egg size to make a crib big enough for a Koopa baby, he had to try to buy one the right estimate. "What are you doing dear?" Celeste said putting her arms around his shoulders, "I'm trying to get a crib big enough for the baby." He tapped the mouse a few times because it was sticky, only to smash it in a fit of rage. "Hey, calm down." The blue queen said with a yawn, "How about you and Jessie do something? I need to head back to bed right now. Too Early.." She tapped her horn against his and slowly made her way to her bed. He smiled and decided that he would do something with Jessie, take her out or something like that. He stood up and went to put on a shirt and pants.

He went down to the room his wife was in and kissed her, "Ready to go out?" He said as he dipped her. She blushed a little as she felt his muscles, "I'll need something better first," She stated as she kissed him, "Unless we're going to a Kremling Klub, then I'm more than ready." She winked at the last part as she lowered her top a bit. Tiffany was standing there as the dragon thing was flirting with her mother, she left stating that she needed to help junior 'butter toast'. Bowser was confused, just simply stating that he thought he got better at it. Jessie shrugged and kissed her king, then went to their room to get something more 'comfortable' and also stating that Bowser really does not need to dress up if they were just going to a club. He decided to go through with it and took off the shirt and pants, after all, the no shoes, shirt or pants thing does not imply for Koopas in most places. He walked to Morton, who decided to stay while his 'favorite sister' was there and told him that he was in charge. Morton looked at him and asked if this was a joke or not, in which his adoptive father said no. "I think you are a good boy." He continued, "As in listening to your parents. You where one of the few people I knew was willing to hurt the princess just to keep her here. Though I was mad, you kept her from running and under my hand. Though Ludwig is smarter than you, and Junior is my favorite son, mainly because he's just like me, not flesh and blood. You were the only one that wanted to get stuff done. Didn't you wonder why you got the most land from me?" Morton looked down for a bit and just simply asked one thing, "So you won't get mad if I did my own personal thing?" Bowser just laughed telling him that if it did not had to do with destroying the castle that it was fine. He smiled at the bigger lizard and said thanks. When Jessie was ready to go the two told the kids that they were more than likely going to be gone for about two hours, and they should not wake up Celeste. The kids said that they would not, and more than likely would just do a kart race outside the castle. The two parents asked them to cross their hearts right before they went down the warp pipe. A few moments later Morton told Tiffany and Junior that he would be busy for about ten minutes, and they can do something quiet without him. Before either of them could ask, he left them with only their imaginations to guess what he was going to do. In which it involved Kyu, some candles, and a closed door.

On the way to the club, Jessie decided to jump on her Koopa husband's back. Bowser just gave her a confused look, "What, I don't feel like walking" She stated with a little kiss mixed in. He kissed her back as he walked through the woods. Not too long later the two found the club, but it looked a bit different than it usually would. Jessie went down and read the huge purple sign, "Club Wario?" She scratched her head, "What the heck does that mean?" He shrugged at it and decided that they could check it out. As soon as they entered they noticed that it was very different, for one, garlic was everywhere. The smell of garlic made Bowser sneeze out fire, being over whelming to him. Jessie felt a bit sick due to some of the garlic being mixed into the drinks. He looked at her, wanting to get out of there, in which she quickly agreed. The two got the heck out of dodge and went out of the club. "Wait." A man said, "You need to pay because you went in." The two just looked at the guy and just stared at him; Bowser just took out his wallet and gave him one hundred coins. They went out the woods and decided just to have a romantic moment outside. Bowser walked his fingers up his wife's stomach, "You know you look cute when you wear this top." Jessie blushed a little, "Hey I have a question dear." He looked at her and wanted to know, "Well, I wonder if you want any kids from me?" Bowser just looked at her, "Only if you want kids. I don't want to force anything on ya." She smiled a bit then curled up a bit, and sighed and opened her heart's flood gates. "I just feel jealous of the fact that Celeste is having a child, I don't know why, I can't explain it I just…." He looked at her and hugged her deeply, the two just stayed like that for a few hours.

At the castle, Junior and Tiff where messing around with the go karts. With a bit of the Koopa Troopas joining in, not doing as well as Junior, but doing better than Tiff. With her being dead last, "I just got my driver's license! Why is this so hard to drive?" Junior just laughed as he lapped her, again, for like, the sixth time. "You do know I was going easy on ya right?" He said as he finally stopped, "Shut up… I don't like this game." She shrunk into her kart as Junior hoped over to her, "You sure? Should I get you on an easier track?" She shook her head no and put her pony tails over her eyes, "Can we do something else?" The two looked around the castle for something else they could do, when Morton finally came out and asked them why they were not karting. Tiffany explained that it was because she sucked at it, and was a sore loser about it, and currently is feeling bad about it. The two Koopas just looked at each other, with Morton asking how many times did he lap her, "Six…" He just go the cold dead stare that you can only get when you are the youngest sibling and you did something wrong. His older brother facepalmed and stated that they were going to watch a movie, and they will watch what he wants to watch. Mainly because he was put in charge, and hopefully they will enjoy a silent movie. Though Morton was known for watching slasher flicks, action flicks, adventure flicks, comedies, and horror flicks in general, he also was a fan of silent movies for some unknown reason. This always puzzled everyone, the one with the biggest mouth, the loudest voice, and the most active in terms of personality, likes silent films the most out of the other Koopas. The two young siblings sat down as Morton put in a Koopa Klassic, 'The Two Brothers'. A silent horror mystery set back in the days before the internet, truly the most scary time of all. The three in the start were just fine, and the younger two kind of sighed being forced to watch it. But as the movie went on, the two started to get worried of what hide behind each door, what was waiting for the heroes, and what ever happened to that cat? Morton however already knew what happened, due to watching it ten times before today, so he knew everything major about it; he was mainly watching it for the little details you do not really notice. When the movie was over the two younger ones where holding onto each other scared out of their wits, Morton looked into his soda can and went to get more. "NO!" the two yelled grabbing onto him, the begged him not to leave, with the responds being an eye roll and a sitting back down. The three stayed like this until Celeste woke up and went into the fridge to eat Peanut Butter, Pumpkin, Hot Sauce, Hotdogs, with a side of Pickled Ice Cream, and sat next to the two scared cats and their brother. "The Two Brothers?" She asked as she cramped the hot dog into her mouth, "The Two Brothers," he responded with, "Now let go of me and hug mom, I'm getting my soda."

Not awfully long later, the couple came back to see the biological kids lying on the pregnant queen. Bowser looked at them and just simply asked, "Two Brothers?" Celeste nodded as Morton walked back in with his soda. Jessie just sighed and hugged her sleeping daughter, and kissed her little head. Celeste explained of what all that happened, or what least, what she knew about, after finishing her ice cream. Bowser picked up the two kids and took them to their rooms, and kissed Celeste on the forehead. "How's the little guy going in there?" He said as he rubbed her stomach, causing his blue wife to go a shade of red. "Well," She started to say as she felt her top go up a bit, "The baby I believe is forming normally… Though it's still not fair enough to fully know, it is only the second week after all." He rubbed her with his large scaly claw, feeling the warm from it run through his cold blood. This brought a bit of red onto Jessie, of the other kind. She watched as Celeste's body was being touched every so softly, but still filled with power. Like a meek giant with a boy, the care with each touch he made started to make her skin boiling red. "You know I'm right here!" She shouted as she slapped the back of his head. The room went quiet, with Celeste quickly putting on her shirt out of embarrassment, and Bowser just turning around looking down at his wife. She looked like she was about to blow up with emotion, face boiling red but with tears rushing down like water falls on each side of her face. "How about you show me love too?" She continued, "Or the fact that I'm not going to carry your spawn that big a deal to you?" He looked at her and quietly growled, leaving Celeste to just leave and go around town for the night. She went around the bright city, looking for somewhere to eat, when she saw something interesting. She looked at a magazine in the window and started to read it, though being a rumor it did bring up something she wanted to read. _Mario is planning to marry Princess Toadstool! But will his brother marry his sweet heart first?_

She read the article and tried to figure out if it was true or not, after all, more often than not Magazines are Tabloid news. She sat down and started to eat a doughnut as she was reading through it, bringing up some interesting things throughout the book. The writer under "Koopa Troop Monthly's" section points out that there could be a split between the kingdom, and it would be ugly. At this time, Bowser and Jessie were still in a bit of a stare down; the two have not made a sound since Celeste left. Jessie finally spoke finally, "Why do you love her more than me? Is it because I'm not pregnant? Am I just not beautiful enough for you? Do you rather that I wasn't me?!" Bowser just stared at her and then turned; he was to boiling to try to calm her down right now. Jessie just hung her head down, "So, it's true?" He just stopped and sighed, "It's not true. You're just over reacting dear." She just snapped at him depending him to show her proof that it is just over reacting, this was the straw the broke the camel's back. He started burst out in anger, "YOU'RE MAKING A BIGGER DEAL OUT OF THIS THAN NEEDED! I MEAN JEEZE! I'M JUS TRYING TO BE NICE TO MY PREGNANT WIFE! YOU SAID IT WAS OKAY IF I HAD ANOTHER!" With each breathe, flames erupted from his nostrils, heat flew out of his mouth as the embers just barely missed Jessie's skin. The room felt a lot hotter because of this, and the tears that ran down her face turned to steam as the hit the floor, the two went different ways so they can cool off, with Bowser heading to his lava pool in the back, and Jessie going to the bar to hopefully drink the pain away, or until she drops, whatever happened first really.

A few weeks have passed, and Jessie had not left the bar. She was not dead, not yet at least, but she was not exactly fully aware of what was going on around her. She laid on the counter, with her face on the cool granite, trying to forget everything that happened. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked behind her too see a darker human standing behind her. "Looks like girl's night out gone too far." She said as she sat next to her drunk friend, "Hey Lola…" Jess responded, with her voice being a bit deeper and gargled, "How did you get here?" She put her hand on her back and just stated that her step son got worried for her, she then got to wonder if it would just be her son, due to him being adopted, or step son due to her husband having the kids before she married him. Jess just chuckled a bit and tried to get another drink, only for the bar tender stopping her, "I've been too libeler with your drinks these weeks, you had too much." He took the glass to go clean it out, "Pretty soon I'll start calling you Jones. She comes her often too." Jessie just went back to laying on the counter, she was not ready to go. "Come on girl," Lola said, "You have a **Censored** castle! You are the luckiest white girl I know, you got a loving husband, a lot of loving kids who don't want to bother you, and your daughter loves you again. The only down side, maybe, is you have to share that husband of yours, and the fact that he is a fire breathing dragon… Turtle… Monster thingy. Come on, we're going back to your home."She dragged her friend out of the bar, with her barely being able to stand and all, the two slowly made it back home when Iggy let them in. "Thanks Lola." He said as he put his step mother on the bed, with Lola giving a thumbs up and the two left her rest her head. She slowly started to fall asleep after a while, well, after puking a few buckets full of Martinis, she finally went to sleep. She was out like a light for the past six hours, and snoring as loud as a ferrate train. She woke up not to long later with a note on her stomach, _Dear Jessie Bear, I'm sorry I got mad, but I don't truly think that scar will fully heal, just enough to keep us from killing each other and hating one another. I still think you are wrong, but I'll try not to get, too, mad about it. I still do Love you, if you want to come back to our room then you're welcome too…. Love, Bowser. 3 P.S., I think you gained weight, either that or you got a bear gut._ Jessie rolled her eyes and put the not down, she loved that oaf, but she did agree that they still might have some friction after that fight, and she did not know how to fix it. As this was going on, Bowser Junior was rubbing his other mom's stomach. "So… How is the baby fighting in here?" He said trying to listen for it, "Well it's very simple junior." At that moment, Junior knew, that he fricked up, having his 'innocent' mind shattered into a billion pieces. The next five minutes were super detailed version of Sex-Ed, and Celeste kind of added some… Personal, experience with his dad. Junior's eyes where wide open, he ran out as soon as she was done talking about it, he went to the bathroom to wash his brain from everything she had said. Leaving Celeste to laugh a little, and to eat his burger he left there. "Mmm… Extra pickles." She laid back and just rubbed her own belly, she thought it was cute and all being pregnant, but she rather not have someone else needing food being inside of her as well. Plus, this does horrors to her backside, she did not even want to think of it right now, all she wanted to think about was this burger going into her mouth, being chewed up, and going to her stomach, and being digested for its nurturance. She let out a burp right after she finished it, and just went to sleep once again.

About four months had past and Celeste started to look more or less like a beach ball. Ludwig and Wendy are in charge of watching her this night, making sure that no one would try to kill her, seeing how she has a few hits on her head, the fact she is now pregnant of children, and she is royalty. Ludwig was chosen because he was the oldest and most able to think of a way to protect her, Wendy kind of just forced herself to join in. They started to try to entertain their step mother by playing some songs on the piano with Wendy singing. Let just say, she was not very good at it. "So, what did you think of that ma?" Wendy asked as she laid on the piano, "I'm thinking about becoming a singer." Celeste just awkwardly smiled and stated for her to think of other options, just in case. Wendy smiled as she started to get Madam Badumdo's 'Shy Guy Face' music sheet out to start singing, until the room started to fill with smoke. The Koopas started for feel dizzy as Celeste started to question what was going on, just then a metal figure walked into the room. "Celeste Koopa, I suggest you don't resist…" Meanwhile, Mario decided that he was going to see a psychic, mainly because of worry of what the new child would be like, if it would be like its father, a bruiting beast, or like its mother, a bounty hunter. He walked into the clinic and paid up, "I don't have time for any sort of riddles Toadley, I need to see the future." Doctor Toadley just looked at him, "Ah, I see you are back. It has been a while since the Blorbs outbreak." Mario just looked at him, stating that he was a doctor too and he just wants to know the fate of what the child would be. The Doctor just sighed, feeling that Mario is getting more and more serious every day after hearing about the newest Koopa Kid, but who was he to judge? He went to his crystal ball and started to do his shtick, "Ah, I see… I see!" Mario slammed the table; he did not have all day just to know that he saw something. So, Toadley started to state what he sees. "One will bring darkness, leading with an iron claw, being very much a beast, while the other will be grey. Part woman, part beast. Following her own path set before her, reject her father, but not accept the princess. One will expand their lands to destroy all that stand in their way, the other will be more peaceful, but will attack when they see it fit. Neither are good, but one is the lesser of two evils. The blue emperor, the older, and the cream princess the younger." He stopped right there, with Mario just shocked and ready to head home to tell his brother, but right before he could go he was stopped, "Just know that there is still hope. A new king will reign over the Mushroom Kingdom, bringing peace throughout the land." This puzzled Mario, but figured not too tell Luigi at the moment, seeing how the details of the Koopa line are showing up. Luigi and Mario mainly tried to figure out what he meant by the younger, with Mario thinking that they are twins, but Luigi kept pointing out the difference in color, Cream and Blue. "Look," Luigi continued, "How about we try to figure out Genes. We know that Bowser caries the Green Shell gene, and the brown shell gene and the black shell gene, due to his father, King Morton Koopa Sr." Mario started to go along with this and threw out that Celeste had Blue skin, so that would affect the under belly colors and the kid, and the fact she had white hair. Both the brothers were slowly drawing closer and closer of what the baby might look like, but they ran into a wall trying to think about the 'sister', more genes pointed for them to look, basically, the same, but how would that work? Mario was passing back and forth trying to think of a clue, and Luigi was looking at the royal line's pictures. _There's got to be a fact we're missing._ He thought, _Something that's staring us…_ Before he could finish his thought, he looked straight at the answer. "We're idiots Mario." "How so?" He asked as he went over to Luigi, "We checked every….angle…" The two looked down at the one piece they were missing, the "woman" half the child, Jessie.

About an hour later, Celeste woke up in a strange castle. She rubbed her eyes and looked for any clues of where she was, when she saw a strange bean creature. The bean creature looked at her for a few seconds, and then ran. _That was weird…_ She thought to herself as she started to look for a way out, _What was that bean creature?_ She sat on the little chair they gave her to think about all of this, when another bean creature showed up. This one had hair however, and seemed to have an ego. "Looks like the bounty hunter did his job." He said as he started to look at the blue woman, "You must be wondering why you're here. It's very simple, you have to die." Celeste just looked shocked; she wanted to know why, who was this guy, why was he going to kill her? So many other questions bounced around her head when he stated his plan, being to see what exactly the child is, and to destroy both him and his mother so it would be easier to try to stop Bowser. True, this might make his kingdom no better than the Koopa King's, but he figures that he can at least protect the other kingdoms around him. "You won't get away with this." She said to the Prince right before he left, "I already have ma'am. Coming to save you will cause war, and the Bean Kingdom have a few surprises up our sleeves." He left her in the cold dark room to start calculating a plan. As this was going on, Bowser and Jessie came back from shopping too see Ludwig getting back up. "What the shell happened?!" Bowser asked picking up Ludwig. Ludwig, in fear of his life, explained everything that he knew to the king. He was less than happy, not only did the take one of his queens, they took his unborn child, and he will kill anyone or anything to get them back. Just then, a strange creature came through the window. A small creature with only one eye, it explained that his leader, King Dedede, saw the whole thing happened from his super-secret mountain home, and he was willing to help. Seeing that Dedede is not the type to get into super detail war plans and trying to make countries fight each other, Bowser took his troops word of who took the queen. This meant war, bloodshed, and the taking over of any that stood his way. At this point, Junior was over hearing the whole thing, so he went to the Weapons 'Lab', to get the newest model of Klown Car out, it was finally time to use it. Both sides prepared their men, with the Bean Prince paying the bounty hunter double to stay and buy time for them in case the Koopa where to show up sooner, this was a time of war. All the Koopas lined in a row, each simple solider was next to his brother or sister ready to face off whatever threat was heading their way, that was when Morton showed up with Bandanna Dee. "Uh sir," One of them asked, "Who's that?" Bandanna Dee told his name with a sigh, seeing how he thought they had already been told about this. Morton went into further detail about the alliance that the Koopa Troop made with Dedede's "kingdom", stating that "Goombas will be fighting alongside Waddle Dees, Hammer Brothers and Waddle Doos will both shed blood to get their queen back, and" that was when he ran out ideas to use, so he just went to the plan. At the Bean Kingdom's castle, Celeste was working on breaking the bars by sawing them off, she will get out, sooner or later. That was when she saw one of the guards walk to her cell, sit down, and take a nap. She shrugged and started trying to get the key he had. This was slowly becoming one of the days that was the dawn of war.

Everything was calm and quiet in the Bean Kingdom that morning, Prince Peasley was watching over his people, and everyone was happy and making jokes as usual, until a sound was heard. A streak flew across the sky, burning up the atmosphere and crashing into the castle. Peasley turned around and looked at fire ball; he started to call his men, until it started to move. _What the Underwhere is it doing?_ He thought, _Why is it moving?_ Just then a face showed up on the ball, flaming mane went back as it stood up. And with a simple roar, a Fire Lion went nuts on the guards. Peasley rushed to his men, only to see Blue Koopa Troopas beating them up, it was clear now, never take something from Bowser that was originally his. Just then a large fireball hit the side of the castle, and the king himself showed up, over a sea of red flames. He grabbed the prince and threw him onto the ground, "Where…Is….She?" He growled at him, Peasley just smiled as a missile hit Bowser's head. The Bounty Hunter looked at Bowser and locked onto her target, the two went head on as more fire balls hit the castle. Meanwhile in the dungeon, Celeste was taking out the guards and slowly made her way out of the small halls, when she heard a familiar voice. Just then a fire ball hit the wall, confirming her theory. "Come on mama!" Junior said, "We're getting the heck out here!" She smiled and jumped in the Flame Koopa Clown Car, and started to fly out of the castle. Outside the Koopa Troop went nuts on the castle town, with fiery buildings, burning trees, and taking prisoners. King Dedede was also taking prisoners, and watched as the Koopa King fought it out against the bounty hunter. The penguin sighed and stopped her, "Sammy, I'll pay you double of the Peasley guy." Samus looked at him and asked him why should she, in which Dedede exposed the Prince's morally grey plan. This turned Samus red under the collar, and she went after him, not even with the money. Bowser just looked at him and asked him, "How did you know?" Dedede just filed his nails, "She has a major thing of protecting helpless life." He then shook his Koopa friend's hand and told him that they have won, seeing how most of the troops of the Bean Kingdom have died. Bowser did notice this and figured to make sure no one tries to keep the fight going, that is, on the Bean Kingdom's side. That day, the Bean Kingdom fell, and they raised the flag of the Koopa Troop, and the land was giving to Iggy for his leadership, and his planning skills.

About four more months had passed since the battle/war, and Jessie was still trying to sort everything out. Seeing how there was a lot of problems, not only with the fellow queen being pregnant, and going to give birth seemingly the next month, but the new land they gained during the war needed a woman's touch, at least, that was what Iggy said. She was trying to figure out how to keep everyone calm and not try to over throw him. It was a lot harder than it sounded, seeing how they were still kind of mad about the whole, getting taken over thing. She was over worked and stressed; she wanted to have a break for at least an hour. Just then a weird fairy lady showed up, "I heard you need help here." She said, "I was spending some time with Morton and saw that you needed help." Jessie just looked at her, and told her to do the rest, seeing how she thought she was almost done with that. She watched as the weird fairy started to take care of everything, a lot better than Jess thought she would, and then left to her hubby. At that moment, Bowser was on video chat with Princess Peach, talking about the fall of the Bean kingdom. "It isn't right Bowser," She said, "Sure, what they did was wrong, but still, you didn't have to kill so many." Bowser just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda, he didn't really care about this, and he wanted to do anything else. Just then, he saw his wife wearing her top a lot lower than she normally was. She slowly licked her lips and gave a look of, 'wanting to play'. Bowser hung up on Peach and decided that, he needed this. The two walked up to the bed room, and started their 'play time'. In the meantime, Roy was trying to find a way to pick up ladies, but he did not know how. He tried everything, music, muscles, puppies, even bribing. So he went to the one person who would know, a friend who understands women. He picked up his phone and called up said friend, "Yo!" He stated as he stood outside his room, "Your boy Roy needs some help with Women! Be here!"

The weeks seemed to get slower each day, even though in one week the ninth month would be upon them. Celeste felt like she was going pop, not being able to sleep days, and got a little cranky. At times she just lays down and pokes the spikes that poke out at times, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." She said as she was poking it again, "I should stop doing that." She sighed and laid down, she wanted to take a nap so bad, but every time she closed her eyes, her stomach growled, causing her to go to the fridge to eat something, go back to the couch, try to nap, only for her stomach to growl again. This annoyed her more than anything, seeing how she cannot just take a nap for an hour. She sat down and sighed, she wanted it out but she knew that she would have to wait a bit longer for that. She turned on the television, and a bag of chips, and just started to watch some shows. The show that came on was a sitcom about Wookiees and their lives; Celeste was bored so she figured she could watch it. The show started with a really weird intro theme, being sung by a weird alien in a different langue, she did not know what they were saying, but she figured it was something cheesy. That did not help the show itself however, seeing how she could not understand the main characters, and there were no subtitles to help her understand the show. From what she could get out of it, the episode seemed to be about a kid Wookiee dealing with school, and for some reason, he summons Cthlulu, somehow. It seems to just drag on for the thirty minutes it went on for, and it got worst. She threw up when the credits showed up, feeling sick to her stomach. She rubbed her eyes, and then took a nap, seeing how she was no longer hungry.

The final month was slowly creeping up on them; the final day of the last month seemed to be the slowest and longest. But Celeste wanted that day over this day, she felt like her life was ending, or the scene from Alien, because the baby wanted out. She slowly pulled herself on the ground and started to grab the phone and quickly called hospital to get help. December 1st, 2017, a woman was taken into the office of Doctor Trami Troopa; she was pregnant with the royal blood of the Koopa King, due to the fact that she was the queen. The father, Bowser, was impatiently waiting outside the door, seeing how no one is allowed in after the door is closed, outside of doctors that is. Even royalty. Slowly the baby made his way out of his mother, the doctors made sure it came out healthy and clean, and that it did not kill the mother on the way out. A smaller Koopa held the child as Celeste finally got a chance to breath. Just then Bowser threw open the doors and looked at his little ball of evil, he wanted to hold him, but seeing how he was going to be given to Celeste first, he decided to wait. She held her little blue Koopa in her arms, she watched him open his little red eyes for the first time, he let out a little roar and went back to sleep. Celeste felt her son's soft white hair which matched her own. She smiled and hugged him; she loves her little ball of sunshine. Just then, Jessie busted into the room and told Bowser some exciting news. "Honey! You're going to have another kid!" Bowser and Celeste smiled, looks like the little boy will have a little sibling. They named the boy, 'Propious Lenivour Ruitos Phenithef Koopa', but they just call him 'Lenny' for short. And Jessie's kid? Well she is thinking of names already, Bowser thought of a nick name for a girl however, 'Koopi Pie'. It was clear that the road would be long, and not an easy one, but they have gotten through about two years together, what could happen?

Fin.

Mario and Peach where sitting alone in the castle's garden, Peach was speechless, as Mario gave her something she could never forget. Luigi and Toadsworth smiled, " 'Bout time he finally did it." Luigi said with the elder Toad just smugly chuckling, "So when are you going to follow suit with Daisy?" The green plumber blushed and hide behind his hat, seeing that he was kind of slow to these things. But as all that went on, Toadley looked into his crystal ball, as a hero and a villain fought in flames. Fate, always has a way to make balance.


End file.
